


This Is Why We're Friends

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek is a Good Alpha, Family, First Christmas, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Titles, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Members - Freeform, Presents, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stupid Present, The Hale Fire, The Hale House, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is going to spend their first Christmas Eve and Christmas Morning together.<br/>Stiles buys a stupid gift but he's forgiven when he gives a great gift afterwards.</p><p>Or: The christmas ficlet where a lot of fluff ensues, Stiles is being stupid and Derek is a marshmallow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why We're Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Today I was just so tired but I actually managed to write todays fic as well. It feels like a giant victory considering I'm so tired I could literally drop at any minute<3
> 
> I hope you read and enjoy it!  
> I always love when you leave comments, so feel free to do that. It really makes my day every time:D
> 
> Goodnight!

This year the entire pack, Stiles father and Scott’s mothers will be celebrating christmas together. Since the Hale house is the biggest, they decide to have their get-together there. After Scott and Stiles were invited to join Dereks pack, (and said yes), they helped him rebuild and renovate the house, so that it is now habitable and actually kinda nice to be in.

Stiles, his father, Scott, his mom, Derek, Lydia, Allison, Boyd, Erica and Isaac all meet up at Dereks house, surprised to see it decorated with lights, mistletoes and fake snowflakes. When Stiles first sees it, he sniggers and mumbles out loud, “I knew he was a marshmallow”.

Derek probably hears him, with his super hearing and all, because when they walk inside and Derek greets them, he just glares at Stiles and says sternly, “I am not a marshmallow”, while the others get a ‘merry christmas’. There is totally some favoritism going on in this pack, and Stiles is, safe to say, not on the high end of the list. Which really is Dereks fault though, all pack members should be treated equally, and as the alpha Derek should be the one upholding that unspoken rule.

Though Stiles is kind of an annoying dick to him, so he doesn’t really blame him that much actually.

As soon as they’re all there and everyone has talked to everyone, they get started on the food. Melissa, John, Boyd, Erica and Lydia make sure the food is up and going, while the others start to decorate the christmas tree, a thing they decided to do together.

And honestly it’s kinda nice. They’re all just goofing around, laughing and hanging up ornaments in random places, while singing along to the christmas songs playing on the radio.

It feels like this could be a good tradition.

At the dinner table, the food gets passed around and the plates slowly start to fill up. It takes them approximately one hour and a half, before they’re done eating, always ending up having long, passionate conversations about all things possible and impossible.

Sometimes Stiles likes to just zone out and not participate in the conversation, looking around at his friends and family, just soaking it all in.

When Derek notices Stiles getting all sentimental, instead of mocking him he just sends him soft smile and bump their feet together under the table.

Okay, so Stiles does not hate Derek, he just likes teasing him because his reaction is hilarious every time. It’s in moments like this though, that Stiles realises why Derek is the alpha, and why Stiles is even a member of the pack. It stuns Stiles every time, but the reason is obvious. It’s simply because Derek cares.And frankly Stiles finds that very appealing.

They clean the table together and when they’re all helping, doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, it’s much more effective and they get done in no time.

Afterwards they just all sit in the living room, drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows out of christmas mugs and watching Love Actually.

On the couch they’re like one big pile of limbs, as are the ones laying on the floor on some mattresses. When it starts to get late and some of the eyes start dropping, Melissa and John announces that they’re gonna head home. The rest of the pack is staying at Derek’s, so that they can open presents together in the morning. Stiles’ dad and Scott’s mom has to leave for their honeymoon in the morning, so they’ll just exchange gifts with them when they come back.

The day Stiles and Scott found out their parents were getting married was probably one of their happiest moments of their lives. Mostly because they were happy for their parents, but also because of the fact that they’d always wanted to be like _actual brothers_ , and now they were. Kinda.

Everyone gets a hug and then they’re out the door. The rest of them are too lazy to go sleep in an actual bed, so they all wind up falling asleep in their respective spots. It takes Stiles a while to get comfortable, but he ends up drifting off just like everyone else.

In the morning, they all wake up pretty early, like their internal clock is still working like it used to when they were kids, waiting excitedly to open the gifts. The only one who doesn’t wake up the same time as the other is Boyd, but Erica just whacks him a couple of times on the head and then he’s coming to life too.

They decide on opening the presents first and then eating breakfast later. Who needs food when you can get presents instead? Not Stiles that is.

The gift from Derek is a purple hoodie and Stiles falls absolutely in love with it. “Oh my god, this is perfect Derek, thanks”. All Derek does is smile back. It almost makes Stiles feel a little bad about the thing he got Derek, but luckily he’s not a complete shit, so of course he’s got two gifts. A stupid one and then a real one.

When Derek opens the christmas present Stiles got him, it only takes two seconds of staring at Dereks face, reacting to the thing inside before he’s laughing so hard his stomach hurts. The others just look at him weird, until they see what’s inside and they join him too.

A sigh leaves Derek, but the traitorous tug in his lips give away the fact that he actually thinks it’s kinda funny too.

“You got me toilet paper as a christmas present, and it’s in situations like this that I wonder why we’re even friends”. Stiles is mostly just chuckling now and he’s calm enough to talk again without the risk of cracking up. He pulls something out of his back pocket and presents it to Derek, “here’s your real present, though toilet paper is very useful as well” Stiles winks and sits back, watching Derek examine the thing now in his hand.

Derek looks up and his face has gone all soft on him, totally proving Stiles marshmallow theory. “Thanks, it’s beautiful”. Stiles sends him a blinding smile back, “no problem sourwolf, no problem”.

Derek is still holding the tiny silver wolf, attached to a chain, in his hand when the other gifts gets opened. When they’re done and head for the kitchen, Stiles sees Derek putting on the necklace, sliding it underneath his shirt. Almost like he wants to protect it.

Stiles can’t help but feel a bit fuzzy inside at that.


End file.
